Courtship of a King
by Teris Xenite
Summary: In which Mirror McCoy has decided that he wants Mirror Kirk. How will he go about wooing him? Not a part of the Through A Mirror Darkly series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I don't make any money from this, and suing me would be beyond counter productive, as well as disrespectful as all hell to your own fans. I promise to return them in good condition.

Prompt form ISS Enterprise Kink Meme_:__ Mirror!McCoy courting Mirror!Kirk. The first time McCoy saw Kirk he knew that he wanted him, he just had to convince Kirk that he was tough enough, devious enough, sexy enough, to keep Kirk's long term interest. So what are the little "gifts" and actions that McCoy uses to show his interest. Can be a 5 things fic or all integrated._

_Bonus points if one of the "things" is a hardcore fight with McCoy stripped to at __least__ the waist and fighting with multiple blades or a sword._

AN: So apparently I really like the Mirror Verse. As a little break from my nice normal reluctantly submissive Bones, I thought this would be nice, in that it let me see what he'd be like if he'd been the one doing the chasing. And so 5 things McCoy did for Kirk to try to woo him, and the one time that he did nothing was born. I might write a smut epilogue to this at some point if people are interested in 'affectionate top McCoy'.

Courtship of A King

Teris Xenite

One

McCoy looked down at the writhing man on his table. Really courting shouldn't be this difficult. After all he was a fairly attractive man, not poorly connected, and if the claw marks his lovers normally decorated his back with were any indication, he wasn't bad in bed. But then considering the fact that man he was courting had a face sculpted by god on a good day, was connected to the nth degree, and had a black book that served as a reference of who was worth fucking in the Empire. Well considering that, wooing might take a little bit more effort.

A slice with his scalpel and a gurgle from the man on the table as the arterial flow saturated McCoy's scrubs. The head of an enemy on a pike that should do nicely for a start, at least the gesture would serve to show Kirk he was serious. He looked down at the remains of the man who used to be Kirk's stepfather. _This you dumb bastard is why you don't fuck with kids, they grow up and come after your ass._ This was also why despite the fact that he hated every inch of her mother, his baby girl was treated like a Princess. Ok so part of that was because he loved her. But the fact that he didn't want some psycho trying to get in her pants to decide that Daddy dearest's head on a stick would be a great gift cause she hated his ass, that played a big role too.

He prettied up his gift, wiped away the excess gore that would have soaked through the box. He wedged the baseball into Frank's mouth to demonstrate that he'd paid attention to Kirk when he complained that the bastard had never even bothered to take him to a ballgame. And really wasn't that kinda shit what you did with a kid? To finish the gift he laid two tickets on the drape at the bottom of the box, even protected by plastic you could see that they were for Jim's favorite team, on their next shore leave.

Two

Given that the reaction to his last attempt had been a raised eyebrow, a smirk, and '_So you want me to call you Daddy, McCoy? I never knew you had it in you?_' He needed to up the ante. But how? Well he'd appealed to the boy, a call to Pike got him the information that Kirk had in fact sent a priceless antique car off of a cliff at a very tender age. Why? Because Frank was being an asshole, and even though Kirk loved the car, one of the few things that he had left of his father, he'd pitched it over a cliff rather than let the man that he hated have it.

A call to the quarry in Iowa helped him determine that yes, the car was still there. And yes it could be retrieved, but no one had bothered for what was essentially scrap metal. He consulted with Scotty, who agreed that yes, he could fix the car given enough time and proper parts. So at their next mail call McCoy found himself the proud owner of several tons of twisted rusted metal. Over the next few weeks, Scotty and his ensigns pounded, polishes and patched the almost skeletal remains of the car, until it very closely resembled the make, model, and color that had been listed in the police report.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expected when he'd brought Kirk to the hanger where the car waited, but something more than a quickly veiled look of shock, and a quip about him going to a lot of trouble to get Kirk to make out with him in the backseat. His reward for his trouble consisted of a quick peck on the lips, and a tap on the cheek. "Nice try McCoy, but it's going to take more than a flashy car."

Three

His next opportunity was almost accidental. It was unusual for him to go on away missions. Largely because of the sheer number of times that Kirk tended to come back to his ship in pieces from them. No, the doctor's place was in sick bay, and McCoy would almost resent the attitude, if it didn't lead to him having the opportunity to run his hands over Kirk's body when he was done stitching him, and before he regained consciousness. This time however the colonists had requested medical aid and it was in an area that M'Benga was only moderately skilled in.

He never thought that he'd have to use any of the survivalist crap that his grandfather had insisted he learn. Techniques that most of the rest of the world had forgotten in a technological age, things like starting a fire with sticks, hunting with a bow and arrow, making a shelter from woven sticks. Yet when the transporter malfunctioned, and they ended up a few hundred miles out from the capital, on a planet where their mode of transportation was horseback, with an ion storm that mucked up transporters sitting above them at least till morning, well then he was grateful that his grandpa had made him learn all this seemingly useless stuff.

Not that Kirk was a slouch at surviving his own self, but his focus tended to be more about hiding and scavenging, which given where he'd learned his skills made a great deal of sense. But scavenging and gathering on a planet where Kirk could have been allergic to most any of the flora that he'd tried, wasn't the most intelligent decision that they could have made, particularly as McCoy only carried so many antihistamines in his bag. And if the growing respect in Kirk's eyes that night was any indication, as they were tucked warm and dry in the lean to, with full stomachs from the deer like creature that McCoy had shot, he was grateful for McCoy's knowledge too.

Four

You know if these damn away missions didn't keep ending up with him trapped in interesting places with Kirk, he'd demand to keep his ass on the ship where it belonged. As it was he had the very good luck of being trapped in a dungeon with Kirk, whom the natives had determined should die via their most devious torture, sexual frustration. Apparently the men on this planet really could die from blue balls, and assumed that Kirk was capable of the same. And so his Captain was chained to a wall, his uniform pants gone, and his dick standing at full attention, with absolutely no way to relieve the pressure.

Every few hours or so a beautiful young thing would come in, rub some of her secretions onto his cock, and then walk out leaving the Captain moaning and thrashing in frustration. Of course their captors couldn't have known that this was torture for McCoy as well, who wanted nothing more at this moment than to feel Kirk's come on his hands or in the back of his throat. He of course was chained so that he could watch Kirk's miserable death, as his punishment for being of the same species.

Both knew that Spock would be coming soon, but that didn't change the fact that Kirk was in frustrated agony at the moment. So while he slowly worked the links of his chains, feeling around for a weak spot with his talented fingers, he smiled over at Kirk. "So tell me Jim, ever been talked into an orgasm?"

"Can't say that I have."

McCoy shrugged. "Well there's a first time for everything, now close your eyes."

And as soon as he did McCoy began describing how much he wanted to fuck Jim, how badly he wanted to taste his cock, how very beautiful he looked wrapped up in chains like a Christmas present. And as McCoy spoke, Kirk's hips began to rock, his breath quickened, and all he could focus on was the sound of McCoy's voice and the need in his cock. Finally on McCoy's barked order that he come so hard that it hurt, he spilled his seed on the floor of the dungeon.

He stared at McCoy, who had a satisfied smile on his face, trying to figure out how McCoy of all people, perhaps one of the most vanilla men he'd ever known had just managed to jerk him off with the sound of his voice. He was still staring at him when Spock finally arrived and unchained him. He was beginning to get the feeling that he had underestimated the good doctor.

Five

No one was quite sure what Kirk had done to piss of the locals this time. But he was being held as the prize in a Gladiatorial bout. The Enterprise was allowed to send one, and only one champion to the fight. If they won, Kirk was free to go. If they lost, well the Captain had better get used to the backwater planet, because they had orders from Starfleet not to piss off the locals given that they possessed a mineral that in addition to being useful for one of the Empire's weapons was also very unstable. Did they attempt their usual methods in dealing with this planet, they would destroy the mineral and the Enterprise both.

Hence why there was debate over who was going down to the planet's surface. Spock seemed to think himself a contender, at least until Uhura reminded him of why he hadn't been on the away team to start with. The citizens of the planet associated Vulcans with their devil, due to their pointed ears. It would not do to send the man that the locals considered a demon as that would just end up with pissed off locals and dead officers. Sulu was dismissed due to his desire for advancement, and Chekov was still smarting from his assassination attempt and the time he spent in agony afterwards.

Everyone was surprised when McCoy barked. "Everyone stop your bitching and arguing. I'm going to get him, and the rest of you can shut the hell up, you're giving me a head ache." He went to his quarters, grabbed a few things, and met an incredulous Scotty in the transporter room.

"Yer to be the Captain's champion then?" At McCoy's nod he shook his head. "Well then Doctor, god speed."

Kirk's expression was rewarding when he materialized in the center of the ring. Kirk appeared unharmed, but was very tightly bound. He raised an eyebrow as Bones was told that he needed to strip, as the fighters on this planet did so in what amounted to a leather thong. McCoy merely smirked, knowing that Kirk expected him to balk, and never allowing his eyes to leave Kirk's striped as sensually as the situation would allow. Before putting on his ritual cock guard, which essentially was all this sad piece of leather was good for, he stretched and sent the Captain a wink.

He was handed two long curved swords, and resisted the urge to laugh. These sons of bitches were stupid enough to put blades in the hands of the best surgeon in Starfleet. They deserved to die. And they did spectacularly. He was a little winded after the third challenger, and flushed by the sixth. The seventh was a hulk of a man, which was stupid as typically big men did not do well in sword fights. The crowd cheered as the 'emperor' stood and clapped for McCoy as the brute was added to the pile of corpses.

"You've earned your reward just as your Captain said that you would Dr. McCoy. Now, I make you an offer. Stay here and I will make you a king, I'll even make your Captain your thrall?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then both of you return to your ship, and we negotiate your treaty."

McCoy looked where Kirk waited scowling, obviously not expecting the answer McCoy was about to give. "I'll look forward to negotiating with you, your Excellency. Now please return us to our ship?"

Kirk looked at him with an expression that was a cross between insulted and shocked. As the two arrived in the transportation room of the Enterprise Kirk turned and looked at McCoy questioningly. "Interesting choice down there McCoy, I was under the impression that you wanted me?"

McCoy looked at him, and darted one hand out to stroke Kirk's jaw, half way expecting a reprimand. When none came he replied in all seriousness. "Oh believe me, I want you. But I'll have you by your own choice or not at all." And then he walked away from the transporter pad leaving Kirk to consider what had just happened.

And One

It wasn't long after that that McCoy found Kirk propped in his bed one evening after leaving sick bay. The man was wearing naught but a bow, covering what was quite possibly the best gift McCoy had ever gotten. The sheets had been changed from his standard cotton to a sensual silk, the lights were low, and soft music was playing in the back ground. All the signs of a very unnecessary seduction, when all the man had to do to make McCoy want him was breathe.

"Well now, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Gee I don't know Bones, somewhere in between trying to make up for my crappy childhood, keeping me from freezing to death, making me come in chains, and kicking alien ass in a thong I kinda got the impression that you were serious about trying to win me over. So now that you've got me, what do you plan to do?"

McCoy grinned and shedding clothes as he went. "Mh, I think we've done enough talking, I think I'll show you instead."

AN: And there you have it folks, my very first five and one. I hope everyone enjoyed it. As always thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it please do let me know.


End file.
